Will anything good ever happen to me?
by Idontcare2009
Summary: Right, well this story was started QUITE a few years ago, however i'm beginning to finish it. Doing some "construction work." writing new and better chapters... HP/HrG Rated for later chapters, language... R
1. Originally chapters 1 2 3

_Don't be too harsh here, I JUST began writing again. This was started back in 2004, when I was 13… Keep that in mind, I'm working with my 13 year old self trying to make this story better and correct a whole lot of errors… So, I hope I get some better reviews, more followers, and I'm looking for Betas if anyone is interested. _

_:: I would like to say, THANK YOU to KatKalamity, as she has done me a HUGE favor! She's my beta for this story and i think she is doing a WONDERFUL job! :)  
_

**Will Anything Good Ever Happen to me?**

**Chapter One: Self titled:**

_'Why does everything bad have to happen to me? I wonder why they haven't come to get me?'_ Harry though to himself,

"I guess I'll write Ron and Hermione a letter," He said loud enough for only him to hear.

He didn't want to disturb his uncle and aunt, they had company over again. They seemed to always have company over, they did anything they could to keep him locked up in is room. Harry never complained though, at least he had a room.

"Don't make any noise what so ever boy," Uncle Vernon had warned, "Or you'll be locked in the cupboard til' you rought." _'Well writing a letter isn't noisy,' _He decided. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill,

_**Dear Ron, **_he wrote.

_**I hope you are having fun where you are. Let me know how your summer went as soon as you get back. **_

_**Your friend,**_

_**H.P**__._

Ron happened to be spending his summer in a place Harry had never heard of, but from what Ron had told him about it, it sounded pretty interesting to him. He took a new piece of parchment and wrote,

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I hope your summer is going well. I can't wait to see you and Ron again. Maybe Ron and his family will come back early, But I highly doubt it, as much as you do. **_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Harry P.**_

Harry rolled up the two pieces of parchment and tied them to Hedwig's leg,

"Take Hermione's letter first, then take Ron's," he instructed his beloved owl, stroking her feathers softly. She nibbled his finger affectionately before flying out into the warm summer night.

In her house, not so far away from Harry, Hermione patted Hedwig absentmindedly as she read his letter. She sighed before picking up her quill and parchment, and composed her reply,

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm so glad to hear from you. I'm sorry you have to live with your awful aunt, uncle, and cousin. I hope you are doing well and that they listened to Dumbledore and the Order about them not abusing you anymore. Well, I must study some more. Good bye.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_'I really hope Harry is doing well and that he didn't leave anything out that I should know about._' Hermione thought to herself. _'I wonder what Ron's doing... Or even where he is.' _

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm good. Ginny keeps asking if I've gotten any letters from you and wants to read 'em if I do. I think she's starting to get over you though. Good thing. I told her about your letter and she didn't do anything! Well, I better go. Mum's gonna get mad again if I'm late for dinner. **_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Ron**_

_'I wonder... what we are having for dinner'_ thought Ron. He was always hungry.

Harry was sitting on his bed looking out the window... He noticed something coming closer and closer... It stopped on his window sill. It was Hermione's owl. _'Again' _thought Harry.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I couldn't bare the fact that you and I were having an uneventful summer whilst Ron is travelling the world with his family so, Dumbledore and my parents have agreed to let you stay at my house for the remainder of the summer! I talked both of them into it. I hope you can come. Someone will come and pick you up tomorrow afternoon. So be ready if you can.**_

_**Oh I'm so excited! I've missed you very much, you and Ron.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

_'Well, at least I get to spend the summer away from here. It will be farther away from Hogwarts but I'm sure they will come and get us by Floo Powder.'_ Harry thought to himself.

So, Harry packed his trunk and anything else he might need,

"I'm going to Hermione's house for the remainder of the summer," He told His aunt and uncle, "So I need my wand and all my other possessions,"

" Is that another one of your _FREAKY _friends?" Petunia broke her gaze away from her knitting to look at Harry with wide eyes and a scrunched up face,

"My friends are not freaky, but she is one of my friends from school, " Harry told her harshly.

Before a reply could be formed by any of the Dursleys, the doorbell rang loud and shrill. They hear at the door. When no one made an effort to get up, Harry ran to it and wrenched it open,

"Hello Tonks," he grinned,

"Hiya Harry!" She replied with a huge smile on her face as she was hugging him.,

"How're you? Are these people giving you any trouble?"

"Not as bad as last summer" He replied quickly as if he was waiting for her to ask. He was right, They had cut down on abusing him. But he still had bruises at least every night he went to sleep. He was sore every day he awoke. Harry was excited to get out of this house, he despised it with every inch of his body. He worried about next summer though, when he would have to come back here. He winced at the thought of returning here. As he shook his head he realized His Uncle Vernon was staring at him.

"Well Harry," said Tonks, "Shall we go?"

"Err- Right. I just need my wand." Harry said to everyone,

"Ah! Not to worry, I know just where it is." Tonks began to climb the stairs as Vernon had come to his senses,

"Stop right there, you, you, you filthy animal!" Harry and Tonks laughed. Harry found himself glad that it was Tonks that came to get him, anyone else would have been very angry at Uncle Vernon,

"Mr. Dursley, I'm nothing close to an animal!" Tonks was still laughing as Vernon continued to grow redder in the face, "Harry, doesn't he know that?" She shook her head, "Right, well if he won't let me go upstairs, your wand will have to come here." She winked as she tapped her wand and the safe that Harry's uncle had locked up all of his belongings in had suddenly sprung to life. It grew legs and arms and made its way down stairs. Petunia and Dudley stood closer to the fireplace, holding each other and crying for Vernon to make the madness stop. Harry was amused, he hadn't seen such a thing before but he was sure to use it again. The safe stopped in front of Tonks who then asked it to open as it began spinning it's dials Vernon had grabbed it to make it stop so that Harry couldn't have his wand back. However, the safe was under the control of Tonks, who giggled at him when his own safe reached out and slapped him away. Harry quickly grabbed his wand, his books and his pictures and he and Tonks left the Dursley's with an enchanted safe running wildly around their house.

_'Finally,' _Harry thought, _'Fresh air!'_ He hadn't had fresh air in months. Two months to be exact,

"Well, Get out your broom Harry." Tonks said as soon as they were in The Dursley's back yard and already putting on their invisibility cloaks, Harry's of course was more permanent, Tonks' would only last a little while,

"What- oh right. Sorry." He replied coming out of his thoughts.

Hermione was going nuts, _'Harry should have left by now. I hope,'_ She thought to herself, pacing back and forth in her room. _'I hope his aunt and uncle let him go...without a fight... oh I'm sure they'd let go of him as soon as they got the chance... unless they wanted to torture him some more...Oh this is ridiculous Hermione!' _She was going farther than nuts. She was insane. She couldn't stop to think straight, let alone stop thinking about Harry. She had a crush on him during their first year at Hogwarts but she thought she got over that. She is just really excited she told herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell,

'_THE DOOR!'_ She raced down to whoever it was at the door. Her parents had to jump out of the way to let her get the door.

"Sorry Mum and Dad," She said. "I'll get the door…If you don't mind." She explained shooing them out into the kitchen.

She opened the door to see Harry and Tonks standing before her.

"Hello Mione!" Harry said happy to see her.

"Hiya Harry!" she sounded more excited than he was.

"Well, I've done my duties. I guess I'll leave you two alone. Any trouble, write to Dumbledore."

_**No worries guys…. I'll answer your questions now.**_

_**This story is written after the fifth book. So, I'm going to continue to ignore the 6th**__** and 7**__**th**__** books if you don't mind.**_

_**Um, someone made a comment about Harry's secret that you'll find out about in the next chapter—if you don't like it, don't read. I understand that Harry is a super strong, brave, blah blah blah guy but even strong people have weaknesses. **_

_**Please Read and Review. **_


	2. The First Day

**Will Anything Good Ever Happen to Me**

**::Ok, so. I think chapter 3 was better than the first two chapters....but... Just plz R&R after you read this. I need you too!!! Its not that hard ya know!**

**Chapter 4:: The First Day**

"**Come in Harry" Hermione told him. As she hugged him tightly around the neck.**

"**Hello 'Mione" He said as he was still being squshed. 'Wow.... She's really bored here.' He thought laughing to himself. They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment before Hermiones mother told Hermione to take Harry up to his room.**

**Hermione lead Harry up to the guest bedroom and let him get situated before calling him down for dinner. Her mum had made a special dinner that night for this special night. As Hermione couldn't stop talking about him or feeling sorry for him.**

**There was chicken and dumpling soup, with carrots and celery and onions in it. There was mashed potatoes and gravy, with onions in that too. The Grangers have always like onions so they had them for dinner every night.**

**Hermione had been thinking while she was supposedly reading a book she seemed interested in. ' What was different about Harry?' she asked herself. 'He seemed so different today. He looked so different. He looked...No...he couldn't be... I haven't had a crush on him since first year?' she continued to think. 'He looked a little Hot. Not warm. But Hott.' She gasped and covered her mouth. Her parents stared at her over their papers. She smiled back. 'Is that what changed about him?' She asked herself. 'Is that what I saw in his eye. Oh, he looked so much taller and skinnier and stronger even...stronger than last year almost.' She gasped silently to herself. And left the room and went to her room. She sat on her bed thinking .... And then ...**

**_KNOCK KNOCK _Harry heard at his door. He opened it to she Hermione staring at him blankly. She smiled and said dinners ready whenever you are Harry. **

**So, they ate and Hermione followed Harry up to his room. They sat on the bed and started talking about how their summer had been. Then, Hermione finally looked up at him and saw a sad look in his eyes. **

"**what wrong Harry?" Hermione asked carfully.**

"**Wha- Oh it was just my summer. I was just thinking about it."**

**They stared at each others eyes for a long time.**

'**Oh Harry!' Hermione thought to herself.' He is so hot. I think I love him.'**

'**What is it about her' Harry thought to himself too. 'Something seems oddly different.' **

**Just then. Hermione stretched and yawned.**

'**!! That's it!.' Harry explained to himself. 'Hermione has got boobs! Why did I just notice that? Oh I think she looks cute.'**

"**Ok, well we better get some sleep." Hermione said in a small voice. "Good night. Sleep tight"**

"**Good night 'mione" Harry replied with a smile. **

**They hugged each other and went to bed. Or rather sit on their bed to think. **

"**I love the way he talks and how he's always been there for me" Hermione said quietly. Her mum and dad came in a kissed her good night. And asked how Harry was settling in. "Goodnight." Hermione called after her parents went shutting her door.**

**As The sun woke Harry. Hermione was in the shower and getting dressed for breakfast. After Hermione was done in the bathroom she knocked on Harry's door to wake up. "The bathrooms open. So if you need to use it. Use it quickly." She said loud enough as so not to wake her parents. 'Well then, I guess I'd better get up' thought Harry. When he was all dressed and ready, he went down stairs to a deliciously smelling breakfast.**

Ok so. the more you review the fast and more i update. PLZ read and review.


	3. In the Morning

WILL ANYTHING GOOD EVER HAPPEN TO ME

:: Sorry for not writing in a while. I've been really busy. Well, grounded actually. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Keep it up.::

Chapter 5::

Harry walked into the kitchen. Hermione was making breakfast for everyone. She had eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and orange juice. They were all on plates. She made the food look like a smiling face.

"Eat up." Hermione said happily and fully recharged. "Did you sleep well, Harry? Well, I hope you did."

"Great thanks Hermione." He replied, still sleepy. "Thanks for letting me come over for the remainder of the summer." He said as soon as Hermione's parents came into the room wiping their eyes.

"Good morning, Harry, Hermione." They said in unison.

"Did you sleep well 'Arry" Hermione's dad asked while yawning.

"Yes very well. Thank you sir."

"Mom. Dad. Harry. Sit and eat please. Before it gets cold." Hermione insisted.

Harry laughed to himself. Harry thought she was about to turn into Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione was the last one to sit down. She stared at Harry for a while. Then, she noticed he was staring back smiling. She looked away quickly and started eating.

After they were finished Hermione's mother and father went upstairs to get ready. They had to leave for work in an hour.

"Well Harry. How was it?" Asked Hermione. "Are you still hungry?"

Laughing Harry said, "No thanks 'Mione. I think I'll be full 'til dinner."

Hermione blushed. 'Merlin, I love the way he talks.' She covered her mouth. "I didn't know how hungry everyone would be." Laughing to herself she smiled at Harry.

"Well Hermione, Harry." Hermione's mother said coming down the stairs in a rush. Her dad quickly following. "We've got to go to work. Will you two be fine by yourselves?"

"Yea mum. We'll be fine. Don't worry." Hermione said reassuring her mum and dad. Her mom and dad kissed her good-bye and said to be good to both of them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked turning around to look at Harry, who wasn't there. 'Where'd he go' she asked herself. 'Probably to the bathroom. I'll go check.' She was blushing again. 'Just to check up on him' She tried to assure herself. 'O who am I kidding. There's something different about Harry that she never used to notice...Until now' "Stop it Hermione!" She was yelling at herself quietly.

Harry didn't come out of the bathroom. She was standing there for a long time. She walked to his room.

_Knock Knock._ 'Shit' Harry gasped. "Hold on a second." He yelled. He put a sweatshirt on and wiped his eyes. He looked in the mirror. You could see that he had been crying. He hid his emotions, made his facial expressions blank. He opened the door to see Hermione smiling and looking worried.

"When did you come up here?" She asked. "What were you doing? I thought you had gone to the bathroom so I was waiting and waiting but you never came out. I got scared for a bit." She said without taking a breath once.

Harry looked at her. She was staring at her hands. "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to be alone. And finish unpacking." He said quickly.

"Oh, well ok. Do you need any help then?"

"No but thanks for the offer. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Harry smiled at her. She smiled back. He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown, matured, over the summer. Again they caught themselves being watched by each other.

"Were you crying?" Asked Hermione.

"No. I was still tired. I must have been rubbing my eyes to much." He answered guiltily.

Hermione walked into her room and sat on her bed. 'Merlin! I think I love him!' She gasped. She wondered if Harry felt the same way. 'Oh, but he couldn't love me. We're best friends. We don't mix.'

'What is the matter with me!' Harry yelled at himself. 'Why can't I tell her I like her?' He thought about his feelings last night, came to a conclusion. 'I love Hermione.' He was going nuts. He shut the door and locked it. Then unlocked it, and locked it again. He was debating against himself whether or not he should go talk to Hermione. Finally, he gathered up his courage, unlocked the door, and walked down the hall to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door. Hermione quickly opened it.

"Hi Harry. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing's wrong. I just wanted- Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Harry. What's up?"

"Hermione, I don't exactly know how to say this, but I think I love you." Harry blushed, almost, as red as Ron's hair.

'O- He does feel the same way!' Hermione smiled. "Really Harry. I think I feel the same way." She said scared of what to do next. Harry's heart jumped.

"Ok, well I guess I better go." Harry said quickly. Loving someone so soon after his godfather had just died hurt too much. He left before she could say anything. Hermione sat on her bed and rethought everything that just happened. Harry locked his door and started to cry softly. He missed Sirus. His summer had not gone to well.

Harry sat on his bed, with a knife in his hand. He turned on his CD player and turned it up loud enough to hear but not to loud as not to disturb anyone.

_One day I woke up_

_I woke up knowing_

_Today is the day I will die_

He rethought the whole summer and the last school year. Everything that had happened was so overwhelming to him. With every bad thought, he cut himself again. He had been suicidal since the second week of summer after Vernon had started to abuse him.

_I called my mother_

_Tell her I miss her_

_And I begged her not to cry_

Worse than any other summer before. 'Sirus died!', he cut himself. 'Voldemort still isn't dead!', he cut himself again, 'I hate Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia!', he cut himself three more times. 'I hate myself', he cut himself three more times again. He hated himself for letting Sirus die. Getting him and his friends into trouble so many times. For everything.

_I wrote a letter_

_Said I miss her_

_And I signed it 'Good-bye_

Both his arms were bloody. He wiped them with Kleenexes. He would have used a spell to remove the scars, but he still wasn't allowed to use magic out of school.

_You know the happiest day of my life_

_I swear the happiest day of my life_

_Is the day that I die_

_Knock knock_ "Shit!" He yelled. He couldn't find his sweatshirt anywhere. "Where is it."

_Can you feel the love toni-_

To late. He turned off the music quickly. Hermione opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. Harry had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. His arms were starting to bleed again. Harry quickly found his sweatshirt and put it on. He wiped his eyes while pulling his shirt down.

"Hi Hermione. Do you need something?" He asked making his expression's and emotion's unnoticeable again.

:: Well, How was that. Hoped you liked it. Read and review please. For those of you who like long chapters I hope it was long enough. Next chapter will come soon.

_Jessie_


	4. His Summer

Will anything good ever Happen to me

::Hey everyone! Please R&R. I think its starting to get better.

Chapter 6:: His Summer

Hermione stood in the doorway, staring at Harry. Harry was looking away. Trying to find something to 'pretend' to be doing. He couldn't find anything, he didn't know what to do.

"Er Hermione, was there something you wanted?" He asked acting like nothing was wrong.

"No, well, yes. I ju-just w-wanted to ask you w-why you left so qu-quickly from my room." Hermione stuttered. "Harry. What's wrong." Harry was starting to get teary eyed again. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Nothing Hermione. Everything's fine. Would you please leave?" He asked barely able to stand up anymore. Hermione was starting to cry too. She left and shut the door behind her. Harry broke down and cried. Lying on the floor. He grabbed his knife again. He was about to cut his wrists. Hermione opened the door again crying. Harry quickly jumped up while dropping his knife and kicking it under his bed. Hermione sat down on his bed.

"Harry. What were you doing?" She asked almost demanded. "Why-"

Harry cut her off. "I...I... Hermione.... I don't know what to say.." He was still crying. He sat down on the bed next to Hermione. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Harry. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because...I have nothing left in my life. I have nothing left to live for."

"What about me and Ron. Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, and the other Weasley's. What about killing Voldemort and your prophecy. What about school. Harry, you have a lot going for you."

"No I don't Hermione. They all just feel sorry for me. For loosing so much!" He was starting to yell. Hermione started crying more. Harry started to hug her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to find out about this. I wanted to keep it a secret. From everyone. Including Dumbledore." He added.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the second week of summer. Things just went down hill from the first day I got home."

"Harry. Will you tell me about your summer?" Hermione asked. "Please Harry. Please. Don't hold it all inside. It helps to talk to someone. If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. I promise." She begged.

"Ok. You want to know everything?" He asked wiping off his tears.

"Yes. Tell me everything." She said hugging him once again.

"Ok. I came home the first day. Uncle Vernon told me to go to my room. I obeyed seeing as he looked like he was about to blow. He followed me very closely. I knew something was different. My aunt and uncle had had a discussion before Tonks brought me back. I don't know what it was about. But I then found that I had even more locks on my door, and more bars on my window. That must have been what they were talking about. Whether or not to take more precautions. Well anyway. That night I had a dream about Sirus dieing again and I must have been talking in my sleep. I woke up and Uncle Vernon was shaking me. He threw me against the wall to try and shut me up. I was fully awake but he was still hitting me. I feel asleep again, only I was on the floor. I woke up shivering. I looked in the mirror and you could barely see it was me. Uncle Vernon had locked me in so I couldn't get out and take a shower or anything. This went on for a week. The second week I was home. I got bored and I guess I got really mad and I couldn't hold it anymore. I hated myself. I hated Voldemort. And I guess I took it out on myself. Well I found a letter opener and I cut myself with it. The next week. Uncle Vernon woke me up every morning at 9:00 while beating me again."

Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you owl Ron or me?" She asked.

Harry took a deep breath. Finally clearing up his eyes. "Well, Uncle Vernon put so many bars on my window. I could barely see out of them. It took me almost all summer to file them down. I used the letter opener to cut the bars. Every night I cut them. I could barely get the letter through to Hedwig. I had to sneak Hedwig out the back door while doing my chores."

"Harry. Why didn't you tell me in your first letter?" Hermione was now confused.

"I didn't even know that you or Ron would reply. I didn't expect Ron to reply. But he did. And you I wasn't sure about. So I just wrote a letter and if you two responded I was going. I don't know what I was going to do but I didn't expect you to invite me to your house."

"Ok. So continue please."

"Ok, er-. So Every morning I woke up being hit by Uncle Vernon. I became used to being woke up at that time so I tried my hardest to wake up before he came in. Then I could be ready to do my chores and he wouldn't hit me. I was wrong. He hit me even harder when I woke up early. But finally he got used to it. He brought me down stairs after telling me only once what I had to do. If I forgot something I wasn't able to eat anything the next morning and no dinner that night. One morning. He told me to do the dishes. Clean the basement. Which was extremely dirty. Clean Dudlys closet. And clean the living room. All before 4:00, so I had seven hours. I didn't even get to the living room. So I was locked in my room for three days. I only got one meal. But still Uncle Vernon continued to beat me. And I continued to hurt myself. By then I had snuck a knife into my room. Not that Anyone would care. And then that continued until Tonks came and got me. I woke up in the morning and I looked in the mirror. I could actually see me face. I had bruises on bruises. They were all gone. I was shocked. I knew it was magic but I never used magic. The Ministry would have come and got me by now. And now. I'm here. I miss Sirus so bad. It hurts too much to care about anything else. That's why I left your room so quick. Then I got mad at myself for being a bit mean to you earlier and for leaving quickly twice. So I hurt myself. Then I rethought every bad moment that happened this summer and last school year. And I cut myself. I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Don't be Harry. It's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"I don't know. It's a reason that no one will ever know. You just have to know that it wasn't your fault. OK?"

"Ok. Thanks. I feel a little better getting it off my chest."

"Harry. I'll always be there to listen to you. If you ever need to talk I'll listen. Ok?" She said reassuring him.

"Thanks. I'll remember that. Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I think I love you." He blushed again. Hermione smiled and giggled. Harry smiled back. They stared at each other for a while. Hermione was looking at the bed and Harry kissed her on the cheek. She looked up and they kissed on the lips. They hugged each other and fell back on their backs and fell asleep in each other's arms.

::Well. Hope ya'll liked it. Please read and review.

Jessie


	5. Good Afternoon

Will anything good ever happen to me

::Hey thanks for the great reviews everyone. I won't be able to update after this one and the next chapter for a while. sorry. plz R&R.

Chapter 7:: Good Afternoon

Harry woke up. He looked at the clock it was 4:00. Hermione's parents would be home anytime. Harry wiggled out of Hermione's arms and started to clean up a bit. First his room then the kitchen seeing as nobody else cleaned up after they ate this morning. He didn't want to make the Granger's clean up after everything. He felt that he had to pull his own weight and thought that it would be nice for them because they took him in the remainder of the summer. He had extra time so he thought he would do the living room. Harry went back up into his room and stared at Hermione from the doorway for a while.

"Hermione." He said softly. Hermione opened her eyes. She looked at Harry. "What time do your parents get home?"

"Um.... About 5:00. Why?" She was confused. She didn't remember falling asleep in Harry's room. But she did remember everything that happened before that. 'Oh poor Harry. What am I supposed to say?' She was thinking of what to say and couldn't think of anything. She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good afternoon." She said with a smile. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at his clock. "4:30"

"We slept that long?" She said laughing. "Well do you want to do anything?"

"Er- no not really."

"We could go downstairs and watch TV until my parents come home and my dad takes over the remote." Hermione and Harry both laughed.

"Sure."

They went downstairs. Hermione was amazed at what she saw. Everything was so clean. The kitchen was spotless. Hermione looked at Harry. "How did it get so clean?"

"I cleaned it. Seeing as you and your parents are letting me stay here I thought I would do something for you all." He replied with a smile. Hermione kissed him.

"You know you really didn't need to do that."

"Yes I know. But I wanted to." Hermione looked at him with sympathy. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Hermione turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked.

"Er- I don't care. I don't know what's on anymore. I haven't watched TV since last summer." He said with a small smile. Harry put his arm around Hermione and she laid her head on his chest. She turned the TV to lifetime. Unsolved Mysteries was on.

"Oh I love this show. Do you mind?"

"No. I've seen this show before. It's kind of cool. Weird though how we could answer some of them but no one would believe us." He was laughing, so was Herimone.

_POP! _They heard door. _Knock knock. _Who could that be they both wondered. "I'll get it." Harry said as he was jumping up. He opened the door. There was their Headmaster Dumbledore. "Hello HEADMASTER." He said loud enough so Hermione could here. Hermione heard the tone in his voice and shut off the TV to see who was here.

"Oh hello Professor Dumbledore. Didn't expect to see you here." She said with curiosity in her voice.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. If I may have a moment of your time?" He asked calmly.

"Sure." They both said in unison. They let professor Dumbledore walk in into the living room and sit down. Harry quickly looked at Hermione. "Did you write a letter to him?" Harry asked in a whisper to Hermione. Hermione shook her head 'no'. They walked in and sat down. Harry in the chair Dumbledore on the couch and Hermione in another chair. Harry and Hermione were looking at each other then at Dumbledore.

"Sorry if I may have interrupted anything. But there is something I needed to let you both know." There was now sympathy in his eyes as he looked at Harry and Hermione. They both nodded their heads.

Dumbledore continued, "Harry, I'm very sorry about your summer. I should have known."

"It's ok Professor." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I am very sorry. Hermione I am truly sorry. I wish I had known about this too." Harry and Hermione were confused even more now. They nodded for Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore nodded back. "Hermione, your parents works were attacked by Lord Voldemort and his death eaters.. Your parents didn't make it. They were killed. I'm sorry but I wasn't able to get there in time."

Hermione was in shock. She didn't know what to do. "What? I just saw them this morning. This- how could this happen?" Hermione was starting to cry. She jumped up and left to her room. She shut the door and locked it. She fell on her bed and cried some more. 'What am I going to do? How could he do this to me?' She had so many questions that she knew the answer to but didn't understand.

"Dumbldore, are you sure?" Harry was worried about Hermione. "Excuse me, won't you?"

Harry went Hermione's room.

_Knock knock_

"Go away!" Hermione yelled. Harry cared too much for her to leave. Dumbledore soon came up the stairs and unlocked the door for Harry. Dumbledore nodded at Harry for him to go in. Harry smiled. Harry sat on the bed next to Hermione. He held Hermione in his arms. Dumbledore sat on a chair in front of HArry and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Harry, Hermione. Harry I promise not to send you back to your aunt and uncles house ever again."

"It's ok. I didn't tell anyone about my summer until now. It's not your fault."

"If you two would like. I would like to adapt you both. If you will except. I will stay here, until school starts, with both if you decline my offer. So nothing happens to you." Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore. He was shocked but grateful for him to offer such a thing. Hermione looked up at professor Dumbledore.

"Are you sure Professor? But then Voldemort would go after you too to get to Harry." She said worriedly.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem Hermione." Dumbledore said smiling. Harry and Hermione hugged their Headmaster.

"Er. Professor, would you mind if I think about this for a while? I think I would like to take a walk."

"Sure you two can give me your answers in the morning." They all smiled at each other.

Hermione left the room and Harry and Dumbledore continued to talk to each other. Hermione grabbed her jacket something else and put on her shoes.

"Be back later!" She yelled to both of them. And off she went.

:: Hey hope you liked it. Don't forget to Review.


	6. The Last Night in the Granger's House

**Will anything good ever happen to me**

::Ok. So I hope you all will R&R please! Sorry for updating so fast.

Chapter 8:: The Last night in the Granger's House

Hermione walked down her street to the nearest park and sat on the merry-go-round. She began to push herself with her feet. It was starting to get dark. She didn't care. She wanted to stay there forever. Hermione took, what was in her pocket, out. It was a knife. She was thinking whether or not she would except Dumbledore's offer. Hermione was confused and lost. 'I wonder if this is how Harry feels before he cuts himself?' She asked herself. She held the knife in her hand and cut her upper arm. She started to cry. Then, she took the knife in her other hand and did the same. She heard footsteps behind her. She lower her shirt so it covered her cuts, she dropped the knife and buried it in the sand with her feet and put a stick on top of it so she could find it again. The person sat next to her. She was afraid to look at them.

"Hi 'Mione." The voice next to her said.

'Oh my gosh. I think it's Harry. How did he know where to look for me?' she asked herself. She looked up. It was Harry. Suddenly, she felt a bit better. Harry looked at her tear stained face.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, when I got mad I used to go to the park too. When I was sad I'd go sit half way on the slide and look up at the stars, and think about my parents." He replied smiling. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about your parents. But blaming yourself isn't going to help. And cutting is not the answer either. Hermione, please don't hurt yourself!" She was starting to cry again. Harry was trying hard to hold back. He kissed Hermione on the forehead. Harry picked the crying Hermione in his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Come on then. Let's go back." He said trying to smile. He could feel Hermione nodding her head. Harry carried her the whole way back to her house. Apparently, she decided to fall asleep on their way back. She felt so safe in his arms. So, Harry took off both their shoes and carried her up to her room while smiling for a moment at Dumbledore. Harry tucked Hermione in with a kiss and went downstairs. He found Professor Dumbledore sitting on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked. "Or something to eat."

"No, no thank you. I'm fine."

"Professor. I was wondering, why would Voldemort go after Hermione's parents?"

"Voldemort knew that you were here and knew that if he attacked Hermione and her parents here you would fight. So he went after Hermione's parents at work along with the others at their work. I imagine he will becoming after you and Hermione. Oh and Harry. I have the best witches and wizards watching this house tonight. Tomorrow we will leave for Hogwarts.

"Oh, I see. Well I'd better get some sleep. See you in the morning."

Harry nodded and threw Dumbledore a few blankets and a pillow. He smiled a smile that said 'sorry about the sleeping arrangements.' Dumbledore smiled back.

Instead of sleeping in the guestroom, he slept in Hermione's room on the floor. He quickly fell asleep thinking about Hermione.

::How was it. Let me know. I won't be able to update for a while. Just letting you know. Keep reviewing please.


	7. Letters and Hogwarts

Will Anything Good Ever Happen to Me

**::Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been Extremely busy. But I hope you all like this Chapter. sry its so short::**

**Chapter 9:: Letters and Hogwarts**

**Harry awoke to see that Hermione had already taken a shower and was now downstairs talking to Dumbledore about something. Harry tried to listen from Hermione's room but he couldn't hear a word. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. Harry started packing his things into his trunk as he and Hermione were to go to Hogwarts today, a day early. Dumbledore needed to get the teachers ready and make sure everything was right in the castle as he did every year. Harry was almost done when He saw Hermione standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful as always. ' Oh Hermione, you look so beautiful standing there, with your Hogwarts robes on and your beautiful brown hair.' **

**"Hi Harry……Thanks." She said smiling. Harry knew what she was talking about. He sat down on his bed and Hermione walked over to him and sat on his lap hugging him. For some reason, Harry felt at ease when he was with Hermione.**

**"So, have you thought about Dumbledore offer, anymore?" Harry asked. "I think I am going to take him on that offer." He said trying to smile, but failed. Harry was so sick of the Dursley's blaming him for every damn thing that went wrong in that nut house. He would rather live in the dark forest than with them.**

**"Yes, but……"**

**"But?" Harry was confused. Hermione would have access to every place in the castle during the summer. What was the but about.**

**"I'm just not sure Harry." She said trying not to cry. She was still in pain, she wanted to kill Voldemort for her parents. "I have to much to think about right now. I'm not sure what to say. I want to say yes but I can't think straight and something is holding me back." Hermione was really confused. She couldn't think straight she looked like she hadn't had sleep in days. But Harry still thought she was beautiful. She started to cry now. Harry hugged he tighter.**

**"Shhh…" He said trying to calm her down. "Everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. And Voldemort will pay for what he has done to you." Harry looked down into Hermione's eyes.**

**"Harry, what if something happen to you?"**

**"Nothing will happen to me."**

**Hermione whipped her eyes. "Thanks." She kissed him and the cheek and left to go pack up her trunk. Harry put the last of his things in his trunk. He grabbed a piece of spare parchment and wrote a letter to Ron.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

**_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything in my last letter. I wasn't sure that you would receive it. A lot has happened this summer and me and Hermione will hope to see you on the train. I will catch you up then. It's to dangerous to tell you everything in this letter. See you soon._**

_**H.P.**_

**He sealed it and stuck it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Ron Weasley." He said to her ear and off she flew. "Good girl." He said more to himself.**

**Harry walked downstairs to see Dumbledore and Hermione were already waiting for him. _'POP' 'Crash'. _**

**"Tonks is here." Hermione said giggling. Everyone else joined in.**

**"Hi Harry, Hermione. How are you both." Tonks said walking out of the kitchen smiling at both of them and Dumbledore. " So, what are we doing. Flying, apparating, floo powder, portkey?**

**Dumbledore smiled. "I believe we are going to take a portkey there." He chuckled a bit to himself. "Now everyone take hold of this." He said holding out a coffee glass. Everyone felt a tug behind their nose and were at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione fell to their knees. Dumbledore and Tonks helped them up smiling.**

**"Well, I guess You two better'd get settled in your dormitories. Tonks will escort you there and I will be getting everything ready for the other kids. I hope to talk to you two sometime soon again." Dumbledore said with a smile. Tonks cast a spell upon Harry and Hermione's trunks to follow them to their beds. **

**Tonks waited for them by the fire. When they both came down they nodded at Tonks and she sprinkled some Floo Powder over her and left.**

**Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a while before Hermione moved over to the couch by the fire. Harry followed and sat next to her. He pulled her into a soft hug and kissed her on the head. They sat there staring at the fire or each other for quite a while.**

**"Well, I suppose Dumbledore should be waiting for us in his office by now." Harry said letting go of Hermione and standing up.**

**"Yea I guess so." She answered stretching and yawning.**

**The both walked hand in hand out of the Gryffindor dormitory and down to their Headmasters office. They stopped when they realized they didn't know the password to get into it, but kept walking anyway. As they were walking Harry heard a voice inside his head echo _'Dill Pickle'_ . Harry looked at Hermione to see if she had also heard it. She looked at him with a puzzled face. Obviously she hadn't heard it. He chuckled to himself on the inside. When they reached the Door to Headmaster Dumbledore's office Hermione started to look around for a Teacher or someone who would know the password when she heard Harry's voice.**

**"Dill Pickle." Harry said, and the gargoyle moved. Hermione stared at him for awhile. He smiled and they both walked up the stairs. Hermione knocked on the door.**

**"Come in." Dumbledore's voice came. Harry and Hermione opened the door and stood in front of their seats, waiting for Dumbledore's orders. He motioned for them to sit as he sat in his chair behind his desk. "Thank you for coming. I have been waiting for you. So, have you each decided what you are going to do about my offer." Dumbledore said smiling very brightly. HE was very excited to hear what they had to say.**

**Harry went first. "Well professor, it didn't take long for my answer to come to my head. I would be honered to have you as a father!" Harry said proudly to Dumbledore, who was smiling.**

**"Very glad to hear that. Hermione? Have you come up with your answer yet?" Dumbledore asked her. He was very worried about her. So was Harry.**

**"Well," Hermione began. "I'm still not sure if what I want is right, but, I would also be delighted if I was your daughter. I just hope that would have done the same for any other kid in the school. And that you don't treat me any different form the other kids in the school, besides letting me into the library whenever I need to do so." Hermione said blushing as Dumbledore smiled at her and Harry. Harry and Hermione got up to hug their new father.**

**"So does this mean that I won't ever have to see the Dursleys again?" Harry asked anxiously.**

**Dumbledore frowned a bit. "Harry I'm sorry, but you will have to return there after each year for a week or more. But I will be having someone guarding the house and Hermione will be going with you.**

**Harry frowned. "Excuse me." He said and he left. Hermione followed him, and Harry started to run. Harry went to the nearest girls bathroom, which happened to be the one with 'Moaning Mertle'. He decided to open the Chamber of Secrets and closed it. No one could get him there. Not even Dumbledore. Harry ran down to the statue of Salizar Slytherin and sat down. The Basilisk had been cleaned out years ago. Harry started to cry. He couldn't take all the emotional pain, he had gone through before, again. It was torture but Harry understood why he had to go there. Harry fell asleep in the Chamber, and before he knew it he had a few snakes surrounding him. Only about 3 or 4. But they had all kept him warm during the night whilst he slept.**

**_"Hello."_ Harry said to them a bit scared in parsltounge. **

**_"Hello."_ They all hissed back. _"Who are you and why have you come here?" _**

**_"My name is Harry Potter. I came here to get away from everyone. But I am going to leave now." He_ replied starting to get up.**

**_"Sorry for startling you."_ One of the snakes said. _"We don't get many visitors is here. But we smelled you shivering and thought we ought to warm you."_**

_**"Thanks. I think I should leave now."**_

**_"Wait."_ Hissed the smallest one. _"Will come down here and visit us sometime?"_**

**_"Sure. I'll come back next week how bout." _Harry said smiling at them all. **

**Harry left the Chamber and went up to the Gryffindor dormitories.**

**When he got there Hermione was asleep on the couch. She had obviously waited up for him. Harry carried her up to her real bed and then went to his and fell asleep once again.**

::Ok. so how was that. Hopped y'all liked it. Tahnks to all y'all who review. Keep 'em coming. I mightn ot be able to update a lot becasue my mom is cancling our aol so I might not be able to contnue this exact story. Ill let y'all know. thanks a lot!

Jessie


	8. The Reunion

Will anything good ever happen to me

:: Hey everyone! Please please please!!! Read and review. I'm somewhat stuck on this chapter so I don't know how good it will be. So lemme no how it is and if you want gimme sum suggestions for the next chapter!! Id love to hear em.

Chapter 10:: The Reunion

Harry woke up and Hermione was standing over him.

"Harry." she said softly. "Good morning Harry. Wake up. We need to get ready to meet Ron at the train station." Hermione was smiling. Harry smiled back.

"I'll be down in a bit." He replied still tired.

"Don't you go back to bed Mr. Potter." She scolded him sarcastically. He smiled and got out of bed. Hermione walked down stairs and waited for Harry in the Gryffindor lounge.

Harry jumped into the shower wanting to take as little time as possible. He undressed and got under the shower. The warm water felt so good. Yet it still hurt like hell. Some of his scars were still a bit open or cracked. He winced in pain when the soap ran down his arms and legs. When he was down he got dressed feeling very stiff from his scars.

About half an hour later Hermione saw him walking down the stairs, still wincing.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked worried.

"I'm all right Hermione." He replied. 'When will everyone quit asking me that question!' he yelled at himself. 'I hate you Harry. What the hell were you thinking?'

Harry and Hermione walked down to the main entrance of Hogwarts. There they saw Headmaster Dumbledore waiting for them.

He asked the two walking towards him.

"Ready." They replied will bright smiles on their faces.

"Ok then. Let us be off. I assume you two and Ron will want to have a…a little chat on the train. So I will allow you to ride with Ron. Harry there will be someone on the train watching you so you are careful. I'm sorry but I had to do it." He said frowning.

Hermione stared, frowning also, at Harry for a moment. Harry was frowning.

"It's all right Pro- Dad." Harry and Dumbledore smiled at that name. It meant so much to Harry to have someone he could call 'dad'. But it still felt a bit weird. Calling his headmaster, of 5 previous years, dad. "I understand."

"Let's go." Hermione said hurrying them out the door. "We don't want to be late!"

They all smiled. At least Hermione was back to her old self. She felt great to be back at Hogwarts again. Hogwarts was now hers and Harry's home forever.

"Dad…..Can I ask you a question." Harry asked turning towards Dumbledore as they continued to walk.

"Anything, my dear boy."

"Should Hermione and I continue to call you dad around all the staff and students or stick with headmaster or professor?"

Dumbledore almost looked confused. "It does not matter to me what you call me. I know that you and Hermione are my daughter and son. You may call me whatever you fell is comfortable to you around other people." He smiled. Harry and Hermione did too.

They soon arrived at the train station in the muggle world. Dumbledore left so he could prepare for the other students arrivals.

"Harry! Hermione!" A voice behind them yelled from platform 10. They both turned around to see Ron running at them. They jumped out of their seats and met him. "How you guys doing. I've been going crazy. I couldn't wait to see you!"

"Great to see you too Ron." Hermione said laughing.

Soon the whole Weasley family was coming up to them and talking.

"Good to see all of you again." Harry said happily.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley came up behind Ron with open arms ready for a hug. Hermione and Harry accepted.

"Mum, I think you can let go now! Don't strangle them." Ron said laughing with everyone else.

"Ok. Ok. Everyone onto the train now. Need to find a place to sit don't ya." Mr. Weasley said shaking hands with Harry and Hermione.

They all got onto the train and found as place to sit and not be crowded or ease dropped on. The train started to move and they all waved good-bye to everyone left in the Weasley family.

::Ok. so what'd ya think. Please! Please please please READ AND REVIEW!!! Hope ya'll liked it. It's a bit short.


	9. Chapter 11

Will Anything Good Ever Happen to Me

: hey everyone hoped you liked chapter 10. um I guess a few ppl have asked how Hermione and harry can love each even though they are "family" now…they aren't really related by blood so…………. And Dumbledore is basically just a guardian…if u have a problem with my imagination then don't read this story…go find another one! Lol.sry. But if u have any ideas I can add to my story lemme know cuz I need ideas!

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in so long… but hopefully once I get all my stories updated I will continue to write daily..and hope to update every other day!

:Chapter 11:

When everyone was settled in their seats and the train had already started moving Rons' first questions were, "What happened to you guys this summer?" and, "Where are your trunks?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Well!" Ron said after a long pause. "Who's going to tell me then?"

"Harry?" Hermione elbowed him. "Do you want to tell him or should I start?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh, Eh…. Sure. With what?"

"Ron wants to know what happened to us this summer and where our trunks are."

"Oh, Er…okay.. Where do I start?" He said absentmidedly.

Hermione sighed and said, "Fine, I'll start." Harry smiled at her 'know-it-all' voice.

"Well, um, I will tell you my half and Harry can tell you his half."

Ron nodded anxiously.

"Um, well my summer was great, and I had invited Harry over for the remainder of the summer, which was a week, and….and…an…" Hermione fumbled for words. And she felt Harry hug her softly. "And Volde- Voldemort killed my parents while they were at work… and um, Dumbledore is now my Guardian. My Legal guardian. And that's the short and simple version of it."

"Oh. Hermione I'm so sorry… But, why Did Dumbledore adopt you?" ron said as he sat next to Hermione and put his hand on her back, not sure if he should hug her or just sit there.

"Hermione stifled enough cries to tell Ron that, "Dumbledore would have done it for anyone. But he felt sorry for me, because I don't have any family left. My last grandparents died last year. And both my parents were only the children in each of their families."

"What about you." Ron asked Harry, finally hugging Hermione.

"Well. My summer was not as good as I thought it would be.. Uncle Vernon abused me, and barely fed me when I got there. I couldn't use any magic, uncle Vernon had taken my wand and books. It took me all summer to cut the bars on my window to get a letter to Hedwig for you two. I didn't expect you two to reply nor Hermione invite me to her house. And she did. And she found a very personal secret out of mine that I choose not to say. Not right now. Maybe not ever. But, when I went to Hermione's house I didn't expect to see Hermione go through as much pain as she did, nor Dumbledore ask me and Hermione to be his son and daughter."

"Whoa. So…. Then where are your trunks?" Ron asked being his stupid self.

Harry looked at Ron for a while and then told him they were already at Hogwarts in their dormitory.

The rest of the train was silent, except when Ron or Hermione would leave to go patrol to halls for prefect duties.

Finally the train was coming to a stop and all three looked outside their window.

"Home." Harry whispered to himself. He had always thought of Hogwarts as his home. And now he was glad that it was really true.

Hermione looked out the window and felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't thought about her parents for a few days and has only cried once since they died. Looking at Hogwarts made her miss them. She would no longer go home on the train with Ron anymore. And she won't see her parents talking to Mr. Weasley when they would get off the train.

Harry looked at Hermione and thought he saw a tear fall from her eye, but wasn't sure if it was just a reflection of the rain outside.

The train came to a complete stop and the Trio heard kids running to get off the train and eat.

: Hey, I'm sorry this is soooo short. But I promise the next one will be longer… I am running out of ideas for this story. But sumthing will come to me soon..Oh..an sorry about all the mistakes if there are any...i didn't have time to edit it..


	10. Chapter 13

GAH! Folks, I'm TERRIBLY sorry! I just moved to ALASKA! I've been insanely busy and I feel terrible about this incredibly LONG wait! But yes! I HAVE been working on ALL of my stories! SO! If anyone has any questions, comments, requests, ideas, etc, send them in and I'd be happy to hear what you have to think! I'll be up all night working on updates for you guys!

Please forgive me.

Sincerely,

Jessie


	11. Chapter 14

Will Anything Good Ever Happen To Me?

_How exciting! LOL. I'm finally updating…. Man, it's been a while… Hope I haven't lost too many followers…. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12—Offically, the chapter 12…. Untitled, because I just want to update ASAP.

The first week of classes had flown by for Harry and Ron. Hermione was busying herself with extra credit homework along with her normal overloaded homework schedule. Ron and Harry decided she needed a break and asked Professor Dumbledore for permission to spend a night in "town" at a local Bed and Breakfast to get a change of scenery, mainly for Hermione. She needed a break, they barely saw her and when they did, it was briefly, she looked like a zombie and she never spoke… Not even to Ginny, Harry or her guardian who had taken her in and given her everything she had asked for recently. Harry had tried to reach her, to get her to speak, look at him or even say hi. Hermione Granger had created an alternate reality for herself, she ate and slept like all the rest, she went to classes when necessary and spent most of her time reading and studying in the restricted section of the library so that no one would bother her. After a few days of watching young Granger, Dumbledore agreed to let Ron and Harry spend a weekend out of the castle as long as they agreed to keep a low profile, he promised to have them heavily guarded by aurors he trusted with his own life.

Friday rolled around and Harry and Ron watched Hermione eat her dinner. Taking her time and eating just enough to keep her from starvation, Hermione waited for her friends to say something because she knew it was coming. "Hermione, Harry and I are worried about you."

She didn't speak, but just looked at them, with hollow eyes.

"Hermione, please, talk to us. We know it's hard but we're your best mates, we'll do our best to help you." Ron had finally gotten hungry and took a large bite of his chicken, "you kno- harree an I haff b'n tryin' to find you for days, where haff you b'n?"

Harry looked at Ron, "ron, how bout you leave this to me." His mate nodded taking a bigger bite of food. "Hermione, Ron and I are taking you to a hotel, and we're not coming back to school until you talk. You need to change your clothes, shower, and have a fun weekend. I promise, things will get better. You should talk to us, we aren't going to force you too much, but we think you owe us at least one day together since you've disappeared on us all week. Not even Ginny has seen you, and you two share a room!" He paused, hoping she'd say something. "Dumbledore is even worried about you… I know it's hard 'mione, but you can't stay this way." Thinking he had gotten through to her, he waited while she put her hands on the table, looked at Ron, then to Harry, sighed, and ran away.

"Yeah, sure, LEEEAVE it to you!" Ron laughed.

"Ron, would you just shut up!" Harry punched Ron in the arm.

"Ow! Oi, at least she didn't walk off when I was talking."

"I didn't make her run! Maybe she was just sick of watching you eat!"

"Would you two cut it out? You sound like an old married couple." Ginny Weasley had walked up behind them, putting her hands on their shoulders. "Hermione has been crying herself to sleep and you two are fighting about… what exactly?"

"He started it-

"Did not!" It was Ron's turn to punch Harry, which wiped the smile off both of their faces.

"Ron, I feel guilty for having a good time when she's in so much pain."

"Listen mate" _chomp. Slurp. Chomp. _"Hermione just lost her parent's and though I can't imagine what it's like, you can, but you've had 17 years to deal with it and you've grown up knowing how crazy he-who-must-not-be-named is. She knows, but it's harder to comprehend once something like this happens. Just give her some time, and maybe this weekend she'll start talking… I hope."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry thought for a moment. "It's barely been two weeks, I was lucky enough that I had been younger… Lucky for me I had the Dursleys to support me." Ginny, Ron, and Harry laughed and began a lighter conversation.

_-_-_ Later that day…. -_-_-

"Hermione, you know they're going to basically force you to go right?" Ginny was trying to coax her friend into spending the weekend away from school, most people, and enjoying a bit of lighter conversation with her best mates… unfortunately it was going well.

"Gin, I've got homework." Was all she replied, it was all she ever said.

"Hermione! Please, will you just go?" Hermione and Ginny stared at each other, both near tears.

"Can't."

"Well," Ginny paced their room, "you've been doing a lot of extra credit, won't that save you? Even though we all know that you've either already finish or will finish by Monday. Hermione, they want to help you. I want to help you. Please… Just talk to us."

"Gin." Hermione grabbed her bookbag, "Just stop. I'm not going."

As Hermione stepped out the portrait hole two hands were on her shoulders. She twirled around, but no one was there. Knowing who it was, she kept walking with her head down and a steady pace as she walked toward the library. She heard the footsteps of two people following her. When she reached the library she decided this wasn't good enough, they would still find her so she turned a corner, took a staircase up and around another corner and then ran as fast as she could towards a wall. Just as she was about to hit it, a door appeared and swung open for her and slammed shut for the two boys following her. She heard them hit the door and attempt to unlock it and break in, luckily she was smart enough to tell the Room of Requirement that she wanted a place that only SHE could find, unlock, and stay inside for as long as she liked. Inside she found a repleca of her house, the first floor and only the living room and library. A fireplace burned on the far wall, next to it a desk with a lamp, a giant comfy chair and a window to look out onto the grounds. A couch sat in the middle, in front of it a coffee table full of delicious snacks and beverages to keep her company whilst she stayed there. Three walls were full of books, some for a 'bit of light reading' and some she could use to write her papers. When the banging on the door ceased she finally let go of a breath she had been holding in and sighed. Setting her bag down and plopping on the couch to relax. Alone, alas and she was enjoying every moment of it. Reading, snacking, and listening to the silence that filled the room. She was finally relaxing. 'I'd like a butterbeer,' She thought to herself, faintly wishing she had gone into town, or at least to the Three Broomsticks. Moments later, a Butterbeer appeared in front of her, floating and waiting for her to grab it and when she finally did, a house elf appeard. "Dobby!"

"Miss Granger, Dobby is at your service." He bowed to her.

"Dobby, you need not bow for me. What are you doing here though?"

"House elves can get anyone Miss Granger, this is why Master Harry Potter has summoned Dobby." He paused, looking around the room. "What a lovely room you've made this Miss Granger."

Hermione was shocked and didn't know what to say or whether or not she even wanted to speak to him for fear that he would report back to Harry. "Thanks." Was all she said before taking a giant swig of her drink.

"Mr. Potter has asked Dobby to check on you, to make sure you are doing well and see if you would allow him in."

"No, Dobby," Taking another drink until the glass was almost gone. "I don't want anyone else in here."

"Miss Granger, Dobby was wondering what was wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. Dobby, I'm sorry, but I really would just like to be alone now."

"Yes Miss Granger, Dobby is sorry he disturbed your peace. Dobby will leave you now. But if you shall need anything, as a friend or Master Potter, Dobby is here to serve you as well."

"Thank you, Dobby." She patted him on the head and smiled back at him. "Just keep the Butterbeer here."

"Anything for you. Dobby must go now. Good-bye."

_And I'm sorry. But I shall be going now too. I'm seriously ill, __ and I'm hoping it goes away, I had bigger plans for this chapter but they've been compromised, I hope to make it up to you all in the next chapter… I hope you enjoyed this… _


	12. anyone out there?

I'm looking for a Beta- reader, if anyone is interested PLEASE let me know… I figure it's about that time… Considering I'm at least ten chapters in to most of my stories, feel free to ask to be the beta for one or MORE, it really doesn't matter, of my stories….

Thanks.

Jess


End file.
